


Gagh and Springwine

by NB_Cecil



Series: 30 Star Trek Ships [3]
Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Anniversary, Canonical Character Death, F/F, Gen, Grief/Loss, Grief/Mourning, Post-Canon, Post-Loss, Post-canon Bajor, Vedek Kira, anniversary of a death, flashfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 06:40:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 75
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17823791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NB_Cecil/pseuds/NB_Cecil
Summary: Kira—now a Vedek on Bajor—remembers Jadzia.





	Gagh and Springwine

**Author's Note:**

> 30 Ships #3: Kira Nerys/Jadzia Dax - Bitterness.

Vedek Kira washes down the _gagh_ with a mouthful of springwine, its taste acidic where it hits the back of her tongue. The recording of Sinatra’s _All the Way_ Vic Fontaine sent her from _DS9_ last week loops back to the start and she sighs, a tear rolling down her cheek. She had hoped surrounding herself with the things Jadzia loved would lessen the pain she felt today, the sixth anniversary of the Trill’s death.


End file.
